


Get Those Stakes Up Higher

by phoestiel



Series: Like a prayer for which no words exist [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: I'll ship this in hell, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoestiel/pseuds/phoestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Keller have been circling each other for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Those Stakes Up Higher

Neal played hard to get. Keller could have kicked himself for not taking Neal that first night, because then it became weeks of frustration and challenge. They would work a table in the casino, sometimes neither of them winning, just pushing each other a little, nudging other players to give up their money, seeing who could goad a mark to winning or losing. Sometimes they competed over women, who could get and hold the most attention. Keller didn’t like that one so much because Neal usually won that; his pretty blue eyes and bright smile trumped Keller’s dark, smokey charm almost every time.

Every couple of nights Neal would follow Matt to the elevator, or Matt would find him waiting outside his room, a grin on his face.

“What're you hanging around here for, kid? Go home,” he’d say, trying for gruffness but coming off amused. Neal stepped to Keller, getting in his space again; the smell of his cologne was going to drive Keller fucking insane if he couldn’t have this boy soon. He’d smell that cologne one night and just break, take the kid in a fury of passion and desire. He was beginning to think Neal wouldn’t exactly be opposed, but he had to be sure. Neal had to want him; it was more than a game, it was Keller's soul on the line. He couldn’t exploit Neal, not like other men who used him. He'd never hurt Neal, not like that or in any other way.

“I’m here. If you want me.” Neal would say, eyes flashing and voice low. At first he kept space between them, but the longer Keller refused the more he invaded the other, first barely-there contact of chest to chest, then pressing against him, then trapping him between a wall and Neal’s body. Keller only smirked, eyes dark with desire, but keeping his hands to himself.

“That’s not begging.” Keller said, grinning. It would take a moment for Neal to back off, but he always did, with a shrug and a smile. “Want a drink?” It was a toss-up if Neal would come in or not. If he did, they’d just talk. They’d keep space between them and not look at each other; they’d just talk, exchange ideas for cons, stories, talk about things they wanted, things they’d done. They became friends, but Keller's desire ached through him, clouded his thoughts and obscured his vision. Some nights after Neal left he’d have to take matters into his own hands; it was unsatisfying because he wanted Neal’s hands on him, Neal’s mouth, Neal’s body pressing him in the right places, but it sufficed. It had to.

A few weeks after they started playing the game-they'd moved on from Monaco to France; not Nice, but working their way there- Matt got up from the couch, glancing at Neal. They'd been talking but it was 3 a.m. and Keller was tired.

"M'goin to bed. See yourself out." He said. Neal didn't move and Keller shrugged. "Suit yourself." It wouldn't be the first time Neal slept in his room. He moved to the bed, taking off his shirt and climbing in. Neal got up and flung himself on the bed, grinning at Matt.

"I'm going to sleep here. your bed suits me, I think." Neal teased. Keller grinned back, shaking his head.

"Like I said, suit yourself," Matt answered. Neal was just trying to get at him, to shake him. Raising the stakes. "Shut off the light before y'get comfortable. I need m'beauty rest." 

"There's no amount of sleep in the world that'll make you as pretty as me. You should just give up." 

"Nobody's as pretty as you, Adonis."

"Don't tell Aphrodite that, she'll smite me." 

"Well, she ain't here, is she?" Matt groused, shutting his eyes. He liked having Neal close to him, though he didn't reach for the other. "Now shut up or _I'll_ smite ya into next week." Neal got up to turn out the light, but came back to the bed and settled in, inching a bit closer to Matt than before. Matt grinned in the dark, drifting to sleep comforted by the sound of Neal's breathing.

They woke up much closer together, though. He could feel Neal’s sleepy warmth pressed next to him. At some point the kid had taken off his clothes and closed the blinds; sunlight was peeking through the slats, but couldn't penetrate the comfortable gloom. He watched Neal blinking against the light, and then gave a slow, lazy smile.

Drowsy, sleepy-eyed Neal is the most beautiful goddamn thing Keller’s ever seen.

“Morning, Matt.” Neal said, as though waking up in Matt’s bed was the most natural thing in the world.

“Morning, kid.” He returned, voice gruff. Neal stretched and rolled towards Matt, propping his head in his hand.

“Whaddaya say, Keller, you want a quick fuck before breakfast?” He’s teasing of course, but there was just enough desire in his voice to electrify Matt, to bring him fully awake and aware of how thin his pajamas were, how close Neal was.

“Neal.” He said, voice a low growl. Neal hadn’t really meant anything by it, but he saw the flush in Matt’s checks, and the way his eyes were shining. He grinned; he was winning. He reached out to put a hand on Keller's hip.

“Come on, Matt.” He said, voice low and earnest. Matt shakes his head and pushes Neal’s hand away from him.

“Stop it.”

“Why?” Neal asks, his smile deeper, eyes flashing blue and warm.

“Because I said no.” Keller says, trying to keep himself still. Neal’s eyes darkened and he started to pout.

“Why not?” He asked, slightly petulant. “I’m beginning to think you don’t want me.” The words were teasing, but Keller heard a fundamental truth behind them; Neal's not a good enough liar to con him. He chuckled softly and moved to Neal, pressing his erection against the kid’s thigh.

“Oh, I want you,” Keller said. “But you ain’t begging yet.” Now it’s Neal who goes quiet, mouth falling open a little. He doesn’t move against Matt, but his breathing speeds up a little.

Matt is winning.

Neal pushed Matt off him and Matt went willingly; if Neal was done with the game Matt could be done too. But a moment later the heel of Neal’s hand is pressing against Matt’s cock and that earns him a quickly swallowed moan. Neal moves his hand up and down, grinning.

“Do you really need me to beg?” He asked, voice low and smile impish. Keller closes his eyes and grinds his hips against Neal’s hand; he can’t help it, he wants Neal too much to be able to stop himself.

“Yes,” he growls. “Yeah, I do.” A small sound escaped Neal at the sound of the other's voice, and Matt grinned. Neal wanted him too, though not as much as Keller wants him.

Not yet.

“You’re gonna beg me, Neal, and if you’re a good boy and ask nice enough, I’m going to fuck you until you can’t see straight.” He said. Neal made another sound in the back of his throat and Keller pressed him. “You’re gonna forget everything but my cock in you and my mouth and hands on you and the only words you’re gonna know are _Matt_ and _fuck me_ and _harder_.” Neal moaned at that, loud and abandoned.

“Matt,” he said, and the sound of it goes right through Keller. _Matt_ , like he’s the most desirable thing in this room; _Matt_ , like he's the only thing Neal wants in life. He reached for he other, pulling him by a hip, and slides his thigh between Neal’s. Neal shamelessly pressed against him, letting out a breathy little moan before finding the other’s mouth and demanding to be kissed. Matt chuckled low in his throat and obliged, tasting Neal again, finding that the maddening sweetness of Neal wasn’t quiet as he remembered. 

“Do you want to come, sweetheart?” He asked against Neal’s mouth, and Neal nodded. Matt paused, not kissing him, not moving, and Neal understood. He dropped his eyes for a moment and then looked at Matt, all desire and need and no shame.

Matt never wants Neal to be ashamed of wanting him.

“Please, Matt.” He said, voice low and trembling. “Please make me come.” And dear God and all the baby angels, that’s the sweetest sound Matt’s ever heard. He couldn’t deny Neal after that, even if he wanted to. He doesn't want to; he wants Neal shaking apart for him, coming undone in his hands.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” He murmured, rolling to his knees and moving to Neal. Matt’s thumbs hooked under the waistband of Neal’s underwear and he eased them of Neal’s hips, breath hitching at the sight of this beautiful boy under him. His thumbs traced the inner curve of Neal’s hips and then down to his thighs, hands warm and almost trembling. 

“ _Please_ ,” He said, voice edging to a whine. Keller chuckled softly, finger tips numb with desire. 

“Impatient little shit,” Matt said. Neal couldn’t help a grin at that, slow and hot and challenging. He leaned down and puts his mouth on Neal’s hip, sucking a mark there because he could, because he wanted to, because Neal writhed under him and panted hard, canting his hips towards Matt. 

“Jesus Christ, Matt, touch me, please, fuck, put your hands on me, I need-“ Before Neal could finish, Matt moved over him and he found Neal’s cock with his mouth, sucking and licking at the tip. He glanced up to watch Neal, and the kid’s coming apart; breath coming in short, hard gasps, hips bucking, hands fisting in the sheets, the most deliciously obscene sounds falling from his lips. His tongue flattened against Neal and he moved down, tongue stroking Neal’s cock. Neal shuddered, eyes shut, and Matt made a sound in the back of his throat, all desire.

“Matt,” Neal gasped, voice husky and drawing out the vowel, breaking it in half to make it two syllables.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Matt said. “Easy.” He moved back, and Neal hooked a leg around Matt's hip, pulling him closer. He ran a hand up Neal’s thigh and then closed his fist around the other's cock. His beautiful boy gasped, eyes wide, and looked at Matt, biting his lower lip. He sucked in a breath as Matt moved his hand against him, lifting his hips into Matt’s touch. Matt couldn’t handle it; panting hard, he reached down with his free hand to stroke himself, feeling the hot tight coil of orgasm in his lower stomach start to unravel.

“Oh Christ, do you think that’s fair?” Neal groaned at the sight. 

“M'not Christ, sweetheart,” Keller grinned, voice tight.

“Fuck you.” Neal swallowed hard and closed his eyes as Matt increased the pace. “Matt, you- I’m-“ He felt himself on the edge of the abyss, a flutter in his stomach and a long slow moment of floating.

“Go ahead, Neal, I wanna see you.” His voice was warm and encouraging and filled with so much desire that Neal let go, bucking against Matt and crying out. His mind whited out for a moment, his whole body buzzing, and he heard his harsh breath as he started to come down. He opened his eyes and looked at Matt, face flushed, and before he can say anything, Matt’s coming too, groaning Neal’s name and marking them both. Neal didn’t give a shit about the mess they made; he pulled Matt to him and kissed him, lazy but possessive. It doesn’t matter who’s winning now. Not in this moment, not with Matt smiling against him, not with Neal blushing slightly at his own abandon. They are both the victor.

For now.

“You wanna get cleaned up, or?” Matt's voice was low, and Neal heard the smile in it. He smiled back and kissed the other again, just because he could; because he wants to and winning isn’t the point right now.

“Yeah.” Neal said. Matt backed away a little but watched Neal. Neal grinned at him, shoving him away so he can get off the bed. But it’s not a rejection. When Neal comes out of the shower wrapped in a towel and Matt went in, their shoulders brushed against each other and Neal smiled to himself.

When Matt’s done his shower, he came out to Neal fully dressed, smile charming and eyes bright.

“Breakfast’s on me.” He said. Matt grinned; they were playing the game again, but he was ahead. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a version of this appeared on my Tumblr; it's been edited for clarity and coherence. And again, dedicated to Alyssa.


End file.
